danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Shiro Michihiro
}} Shiro Michihiro, the Super High School Level Transportation Architect, is a character in Danganronpa: Hope for the Hopeless and one of sixteen students forced to participate in the Killing School Mountain Trip. History Early Life Michihiro grew up in a city not too far from the one in which Hope’s Peak Academy resided and knew all it. More importantly, she quickly learned about the benefits that came with graduating with an ultimate talent. She never longed to attend the high school itself, but she longed for what she considered to be the easy life that came after it. She began to act and dress more extravagantly but she pushed herself towards any sort of talent she thought she might have. At the same time, the city was overcrowded, the main transportation network broke down one summer, and it was clear that it needed an overhaul. She leapt at the opportunity to try to see if she could devise a solution. While she was incredibly skilled in math, allocation, and logistics, there were plenty of people who were more skilled than her. It was the combined efforts of secret deals to get help and to sabotage the others that placed her at the top. In spite of having the “best ideas”, it was almost impossible for her to get people to take them seriously on account of her age. The problem was quickly remedied however through one fateful meeting to get a middleman on her side. The person listened to her and acted as an agent on her behalf. It was then taken to the city council and considered. The middleman quickly realized how valuable of of her blueprints were and tried to claim responsibility but it only took one lawsuit to clear that up and bring Michihiro some publicity. The end result was her being selected as the Ultimate Transportation Architect. While her plans haven’t been implemented, they have been approved. Downfall Killing School Mountain Trip Creation and development Shiro was created when the creator wanted to make a character with a unique talent and a spoiled personality to match. The creator drew inspiration for Dolores Umbridge for harry Potter and Varuca Salt from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory when making her base personality framework but tried to keep it distinct in of its own. After that, the creator simply made a few tweaks. Appearance Michihiro has one of the slimmest builded of the people in her class but an average height and weight. Her skin tone is slightly paler than average but still within the normal range due to spending a lot of time indoors. Her eyes are a dark red and her hair is brown cinnamon. Her hair is slightly short only going down to the base of her neck but it is bushy and thick kept in check by a single dark red band on the end. Michihiro wears a light pink blazer uniform which she always keeps buttoned up with gold double buttons. It has two pockets down near her sides and the school insignia on right side of the lapel in black. Other than that, she wears a warm dark red short sleeved vest with white rims around the edges and she wears a brighter red tie. Her skirt is pleated dark pink. Her shoes a dark pink. Her socks are the same shade of color as her vest and go up three fourths of her ankle. Her outdoor uniform is a bright pink parka with white fur and matching winter pants that go all the way down her legs. She also wears snow boots, dark pink gloves and dark pink rimmed snow goggles. Personality Michihiro’s personality is best described as poisoned honey. She prefers to act sweet to everyone at least for the sake of keeping up her appearance. However, when someone opposes her in any way she can quickly turn nasty and reveal her true nature. She almost never does this in front of other people because she doesn’t want to draw unwanted attention to herself. Regardless, she is crafty in how she deals with people who get on her bad side. Minor actions warrant her to show her true colors but most of the time she will keep herself composed and quietly plot her revenge. She has put so much into her sweetness act that she believes it herself and if she is aware of any problems she has then she doesn't care. She appears to have a penchant for exuberance as part of her desire for fame and fortune. Because of this, she always uses a strong perfume. While she knows what she can and cannot afford and will act rationally in this regard, she still pines over anything she cannot have. Fortunately, she doesn’t complain about anything because she believes complaining will never solve any problems. She also realizes that her talent doesn’t pay as much as she wanted but still holds on to the hope of becoming rich. In spite of the way she treats others she can get along with them should the circumstances require it and she rarely thinks less of other people unless they get on her bad side. There are only a few things that she innately hates. There are also two things that she finds nauseating. One of them is trains which give her train sickness but she sees it as a necessary evil. The other one is the sight of blood but it only barely affects her. Abilities Super High School Level Transportation Architect Michihiro knows almost everything about schematics, logistics, and general transit. For what she does not know, she knows how to bribe or underhandedly make up the difference. Over her career as a Transportation Architect she has successfully devised blueprints that would solve most of the cities transit problems affordably and she was able to undercut anyone with better ideas than her. Relationships Monokuma Nishi Toshiro Machi Satu Naya Hitomi Saeki Masu Sama Koetsu Eto Uzuki Koike Juichi Sanda Iwane Senji Kenazane Wakuni Shoda Yakawa Shoda Yasui Katai Seno Sotatsu Sasori Renzo Tanabe Kenzaburo Asato Tara Fujima Terao Sunada Kazuko Trivia Category:Engineering-based Talents Category:Talent: Transportation Architect